The Time of Angel Song
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: Captain Jack has his sights on Castiel, but will Dean's interruption be a blessing or curse? (HARDCORE SMUT)


Sam and Dean Winchester had heard of some strange monsters in their time, but this creature the battered notebook had called a Time Lord was new to them and Castiel hadn't even heard of them at all. He sat quietly in the Impala, while Sam and Dean wandered over to the strange, blue phone box. Castiel could tell it was completely out of it's time, but startlingly suited to the arid Georgia environment.

The angel looked around, hairs prickling up on the back of his neck. Sam walked carefully around the phone box, while Dean kept cover. Cas watched as Sam tried to pick the lock, for the first time unsuccessful in his endeavour. Dean threw a sharp comment back at him, and the two trudged back to the car. Cas tried to hold back a smile at the brothers.

The door to the mysterious blue box popped open as they were walking away and a tousled head of hair popped out with a delighted gasp. "Oh, I don't think that was quite right, but this will do!" The man, dressed in a nice suit and trenchcoat but sporting Converse, turned to speak to someone inside the box with him, though it wasn't clear how that could be possible at all. "Jack, Jack we're here. You can let go of the console now."

Castiel leaned forward, curiosity clear on his face. The "monster" looked human, it seemed. Dean, seeing the look on the angel's face, turned to behold the man in the phone box. Sam's eyes followed both men, alighting on the strange scene before them.  
A tall, dark-hair man stepped out of the booth, following the first. He was clad in military dress and wearing a long coat in a dark shade of blue, navy almost. the lights glinted off the buttons even as they approached the trio.

All three men turned to these new strangers, each curious of many things. Sam wondered how either of them fit in the tiny box. Dean wondered how to kill them. Cas wanted most to know the man in navy. His curiosity burned. He got out of the Impala, walking around to stand with Sam and Dean by the hood. The man turned to look at the three of them, staring dumbfounded back at the phone box.

"Hey, Doc," the dark-haired one spoke, his head down and not paying attention to the people in front of them fully. "I think I bumped my..." He trailed off, looked up and right into Castiel's eyes. "The name is Harkness, Jack Harkness." He cast a glance at the others. "And you all would be?"

"Uh..., this is Sam, my brother. That's Castiel. I'm Dean. We're the nice guys that have come to kill you." Dean's stance meant business. Cas looked between the two men, seeing similarities in their appearance.

Both dark-haired, lightly tanned, sculpted faces. One had grey eyes, the other green hazel. Same style of clothes. Military dress, though he was sure neither did it intentionally. Where Dean had his leather jacket for armor, Jack had a navy blue trenchcoat. Sam tried his best to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Dean, slow down, okay? Dad's book mentioned these guys weren't bad. No known way to kill them, no need to kill them, okay?" Dean's eyes were murderous, but he relaxed his shoulders. Cas stepped forward. His hand hung in the air. "I'm Castiel." He looked intently at Jack, whose hand rose to shake his own. A spark of electricity jumped between them, and Cas swore he saw something flash in those grey eyes.

"And I'm Jack Harkness. I'm from the...well, it's not important where I'm from, only that I'm here now. The Doc and I must have landed on accident. Not that the Doc would admit that, mind you..."

"Hey!" The other man admonished. "I knew what I was doing the whole time. It's just that...well...it got a little bit wobbly at the end there."

Jack laughed, addressing the others. "Yeah, he does that."

"I can hear you, Harkness!" Jack made a face like he'd been caught before a smile plastered itself across his face.

The three men stood there, mostly dumbfounded by the light manner the two men regarded each other with. Cas stood to the side, observing the phone box again. "This, isn't a phone booth, is it? It's riddled with nicks of time." He spoke to the man Jack had called 'Doc'.

"What is your name, by the way? Everyone but you seem to have introduced themselves." He eyed the man's shoes wearily, before looking him in the eye, waiting for his name.

The man laughed lightly. "My name is...well, you should call me the Doctor. Everyone else does, right, Jack?" He nudged the man near him.

But Jack wasn't listening and the Doctor had to nudge him again to get a response. "Oh, what? Yeah, yeah. He's the Doctor."

Cas looked at Jack again, startled to see him staring back. Cas blinked, and looked to Sam and Dean. Both men stood silently, struck dumb. Cas looked to the Doctor again. "So, the phone booth. What is it, really?" He took a step closer to the Doctor, eyeing him off carefully.

"Well," the Doctor started. "It's actually quite interesting, you see. It's a phone box now, but it's supposed to be able to do other things. Not that she's been able to do that in a very long while, mind you, but she's supposed to blend in. In fact, if she really wanted to, she could look like that car over there. Only better." Dean growled under his breath. "She'd always be better."

"So, if it isn't a phone box, what is it? I will not ask again, Doctor." Castiel leveled his gaze.

The Doctor smiled. "Her name is TARDIS. Stands for-." Jack cut him off with a wave of his hand. The Doctor smiled and gestured for him to continue.

"Stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' - catchy isn't it?" He looked for approval from the newcomers.

Cas' eyebrows raised, as he considered what he was looking at. Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam gaped at the newcomers. "So...so what you're saying is..." Sam looked bewildered. Castiel spoke up. "It's a spaceship. It travels in time and space. So they can go anywhere, anywhen. I remember when my Father made those dimensions. Gabriel helped him do it." He saw the confusion on the Doctor's face. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

He was not prepared for the Time Lord's reaction.

"A what of the what now?"

Jack chuckled. "Doc, he said he was an Angel of the Lord. You know, that myth that the humans on this planet hold dear to their hearts?"

"Oh that," the Doctor nodded. "I'm familiar with those mythos."

Castiel frowned. "I'm not sure you understand. I am an Angel." A brisk wind blew past Castiel, an indicator that he was bringing some of his power to hand. Light flickered around him. A cloud passed over the sun, bringing shadow into the world around them. Cas closed his eyes, and lightning flickered, temporarily burning the outline of his Wings into the eyes of anyone watching.

"Wow," Jack breathed out. The Doctor swallowed hard, speechless."Do you doubt me now, Time Travelers?" Cas looked between the two men. "I didn't think so."

* * *

All 5 men stood in the dingy motel room, eyeing each other off. "Yo Cas, you almost match. A bunch of trenchcoated weirdos." Sam laughed. "I suppose we'll need to get you rooms?" Cas waved them off.  
"Time Travelers don't sleep, you should know that Dean. I will go to their TARDIS and check things out. Give us a lead to who is actually killing these women." Cas turned to the men, and held his hands out.

"Cas wait!" He stopped, hands hanging mid-air.

"Yes Dean?"

"Guys, bend your knees, it gets a little bumpy." Cas rolled his eyes, something he picked up from Dean, and touched his fingers to their heads.

They disappeared in a flash of blue ether.

* * *

Cas looked around the large room. He blinked, trying to work out how the man in front of him fit the dimension in the small space. "This is the TARDIS," The Doctor introduced, indicating with his open palm to the room. "Right now we're in the control room, what I like to think of as the 'brain' of the ship. If you were to wander around, you'd find that the corridors tend to move around a bit, so it won't do any good to try and memorize a path anywhere. Just let her guide you where she wants you to go. She seems to like you well enough not to lead you to the lava room."

"Why do you have a lava room?"

Jack all but giggled into his hand. "There's no lava room." Cas peered between the two men, starting to panic a little. His style of time travel was much more effective. There and back, no middle...machine...

There was a strange noise that began from somewhere in the control room causing the Doctor to turn his back on the other men and start fiddling with the controls. Jack turned to the angel. "So, uh, you want a quick tour of the place? He going to be doing that for hours."

Cas looked around the room, quickly deciding that a guide was probably best. "Yes, please. Lead the way." And like that he fell into step behind the tall man. He was lead through a labyrinth of walkways and halls, passing doors emitting strange noises. "So, Jack. What is the Doctor doing in Georgia?"

"Well, that's the thing...Castiel, was it? That's the thing, Castiel. We never really know why we're here at first. But the Doc doesn't like to let on. He likes people to think it was all intentional."

Cas nodded, taking the information in. He looked up to see the room Jack had stopped in. There was a bed, and dressers. A bedroom. "Jack, why does the Doctor-."

"...and this is my favorite room on the ship," Jack said, turning to Castiel as the door shut behind them.

Cas blinked, knowing he could Wing away at any time. "I'd like it if you called me Cas. It's easier on my vessel's ears." He sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, taking in his surroundings.

"Vessel, huh? So this isn't your real - form I guess you would say?" Jack sat beside him on the bed, lounging a little. "If I might, it's an awfully nice choice."

"There was no choice in the matter. The man, Jimmy Novak, was born into this. He was made for me. No choice for either of us. His mind isn't here anymore, though it was for a while."

"No choice, huh? That's gotta be tough." Jack smiled his most charming smile in condolence.

Cas considered his situation for a moment. "Not really, I never questioned it at the time. I do not question my Father. After being with Sam and Dean for so long, however, I do not see why an innocent man had to suffer 'being ridden on a comet' for me to do my job." Cas used air quotes quite dramatically, his people skills were rusty.

The corner of Jack's mouth quirked again. "So, Cas, do you question _anything _about yourself?"

Cas thought again. "I was made to be exactly as I am. I do not questions my Father's Will in creation. Do you?"

Jack shook his head slowly. "Nothing. I like who I am now. I have had many many years to perfect what you see before you. And I won't be changing anytime soon." Jack looked around with a sigh. "I think the old girl has changed the thermostat in here though. I think I'm going to take off my coat." Jack slid the coat over his shoulders slowly, trying to incite even a small reaction from the stiff-backed Angel in front of him.

Castiel leaned forward. He looked at Jack, head cocked to one side. Looking inside. "You aren't human, exactly... Nephilim? Or extended-life humanoid alien?" Cas searched his face, waiting for an answer.

"The last one is closer. But it's a long story. Not one you'd want to hear." Jack stood and dropped his coat on a nearby chair. He turned to a nearby cooling unit built into the wall. "You thirsty? Do angels drink?"

Castiel shook his head. "No food or water, no sleep, nothing. I have unlimited energy and stamina."

"Unlimited stamina, huh?" Jack repeated, almost without thinking about what he was doing.

"I do have an unusual resistance to alcohol, and my vessel has a taste for red meat. Cheeseburgers make me happy. And whiskey burns nice. I can outdrink Dean, which is saying something."

Jack crossed the room and stood as close to Castiel as he dared. "What else does your vessel have a taste for?"

Castiel regarded the man for a moment, not understanding the question. "I do not retain much of his human side. Famine just echoed his tastes to me, making me crave cheeseburgers for a while. When he disappeared, the hunger left, but the love of cheeseburgers stayed."

Jack smiled at Castiel and inched closer slowly, not wanting to scare the man. He stop silently breathing him in, trying to see if he was marked by time.

Cas frowned at the man as he leaned closer. _'Maybe this is what Dean means by personal space?' _He leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows. "Is there something you need Jack?"

Jack nodded slowly and breathed deeply, easing Castiel's own coat from his shoulders, ignoring the way the angel tried to shrug it back up. "Yeah."

Cas saw the man's pupils dilate. Something was in the man's eyes, emotion pouring off in waves. "Jack, I'm not sure if..."

"Shhh...you're ruining the moment..."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "The moment? What moment..." Cas saw the wanton look in Jack's eyes, and not wanting the situation to get more out of control, he Winged behind the man, just as he leaned forward again. He didn't wait for a response, just mumbled an apology, and Winged to Dean and Sam.

* * *

Cas breathed heavily, panic likely evident on his face. Dean was leaning against the bench in the small kitchenette, drinking soda. Sam was amongst books, double checking things on his laptop. Neither man paid him much attention, until they heard him breathing. "Cas, buddy. You alright?"

Cas shook his head, still panting.

Dean crossed the room, worried for the angel. He stopped short. "Where's your trenchcoat? You don't go anywhere without it." Cas looked down to see Dean was right. He looked up, panicked again.

"Dean, I can't go back there. That man..." He trailed off and shuddered.

"Don't be such a baby." Dean admonished. Cas frowned.

"I wish you would stop referring to me being an infant. This vessel is 29 years old, and my soul is as old as time itself." Dean smirked, clearly amused at something Cas didn't have time for.

"Oh come on, you know I'm just trying to help you. I'm sure that whatever you thought that man was up to wasn't as bad as you are making it out to be."

"He took his coat off, Dean."

"Well, call in the National Guard, Sammy. Some man took his coat off." Dean turned to Castiel. "Was it hot in the room?"

"What?"

"The room you were in, Cas. Was the temperature elevated?"

"Yes, Jack said as much. I didn't notice, I usually don't."

"And that's when he took his coat off?"

"Yes, Dean."

"I see no problem here. Go. Get your coat and come home."

"And what if..."

"What if what, Cas?" Dean didn't let him finish his thought. "Tell you what - if you aren't back in an hour, I'll find you. Happy?"

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe Jack wouldn't still be there?

He was wrong.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the bed, topless. Castiel blanched at the sight. There, under Jack's body, was his trenchcoat.

"I thought maybe I'd scared you off," Jack laughed. "Or are you just here for your coat?"

Cas held his hand out. "I came for my coat." But while he didn't want what Jack clearly did, he couldn't help but admire his naked chest. Cas' eyes travelled down, to the small line of hair poking out of his trousers.

"You are more than welcome to come and get it, Cas-tee-ell." Jack drew out the name, trying to get a response, _any _response from the angel in front of him.

Cas grumbled, defeated. He would clearly have to give in to the whim of this man, just to get his coat. He sighed, and sat on the chair by the door. "So, Jack. Tell me about yourself. Seeing as you clearly want my presence here, you can start by explaining to me, why you have lived so long."

"That's a long story. You may as well come over here and get comfortable. This bed is plenty big enough. And I won't touch you...unless you want me to..."

"I'm comfortable. I am always comfortable. I do not use muscles the way humans do." Cas cocked his head again, curious about the half-naked, attractive man in front of him. He completely disregarded the latter comment, hoping to avoid it.

"Okay, so, how about I don't tell the story until you come over here?" He crossed his arms and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Cas exhaled, clearly defeated. He stood stiffly, and crossed the room. He dropped heavily on the bed, sitting up straight, but looking at Jack nonetheless.

"Now what was so hard about that?" Jack asked, opening his eyes and grinning up at Castiel.

Cas sighed, and motioned the man to begin his story. Something needed to distract him from his apparent need to copulate, and perhaps delving into the past Cas could see he was covering up would help in that endeavour.

"Where should I start? " He looked up to see Castiel still staring at him, stiff and unmoving. "Well, I guess I could start with saying that the Doctor is responsible for this. He's the reason that I seem 'not quite right'..." He paused for a moment, watching for a trace of something on the other man's face. "He thought I was dead. He left me there."

Castiel's face remained blank, trying to seem 'unbiased'. But the truth was, his Grace hurt for this man. Who would leave a man, even when they were dead? Castiel would never leave someone like that. He would try to put them to rest.

"Do you know what that's like? To just be left for dead? To have someone treat you as if you are no longer there?" Jack's face seemed to droop. His eyes reflected the sadness in his words.

Castiel lowered his eyes. He _did_ know. He was too afraid to admit it though. Instead, he shuffled up the bed, and sat stiffly next to Jack.

The man laying back on the bed reached up and gingerly touched the angel's cheek. "What's your story, Cas? Where does your hurt come from?" Cas looked down at Jack, cheek tingling where his fingers lay. Where did he hurt?

"I... My hurt is millennia old. My Father left Heaven, shortly after the Fall of Lucifer. We didn't search, not at first. He kept in touch with the Archangels. His _favorites_. At least, the ones after Lucifer. But I know now we should have looked. He was not talking to anyone. He was _gone_. My Father abandoned me. Our Creator in Heaven. And I don't know why.

'But the worst part? He's still around, playing favorites. Only now, I'm his favorite. He's brought me back to life more times than I should have. But nobody knows why. Thats why I hurt. Thats _where_ I hurt."

"I know how that is. I have been left behind many times. And brought back almost as many." Jack tugged on Castiel's arm, inviting him to join him in lying on the bed. Castiel gave up. He needed the comfort as much as Jack did, so he sank into the mattress, cuddling up to the man. He didn't know why, or what for, but he stayed in Jack's arms. For the moment.

The room hummed an almost-lullaby as the two men embraced, the only other sound that of heart beats. Jack lay with his eyes open, staring at Castiel's face, studying it stared at the ceiling, contemplating Jack's previous comment.

"You don't die, do you Jack?"

"Not for long enough to matter, Cas."

Castiel looked at the man, seeing the ages flash in his eyes.

"How long? How many years have you lived?"

"Too many."

"I need to know, Jack. And I gather that isn't your real name either. I want to know what you've seen. I've been on this planet for the past 2,000 years. Since Jesus pretended to be my Father's son. I lived in Heaven before that. I want to know what you've _seen_."

"Castiel, if I knew the answer, I would tell you. But I just don't know. Time doesn't progress in a straight line for me. I didn't even start at the beginning, I started near the end. It seems like we aren't really all that different when it all boils down, huh?"

Cas looked into the man's eyes, trying to see. But somehow, he had blocked his thoughts. _How strange..._ He leaned in close, feeling Jack's breath on his face, seeing his reflection in his eyes.

Jack leaned up, and placed a small kiss on the angel's lips. Cas, taken aback, leaned away. He regretted it, seeing the dejected look on Jack's face. He sighed, but not in an exasperate way. He took Jack's face in his hands, and leaned forward again.

Their lips met, over and over. Between kisses, Cas tried to explain. "I just...couldn't...stand seeing...you sad..." Jack smiled into the angel's lips, content to show Cas his appreciation the best way he knew how.

Cas rolled onto his back, pulling Jack with him. Jack moaned quietly, something Cas decided was quite delightful to hear. His hands roamed the man's back, running over scars and skin, tracing the muscles in his shoulders, back, leaving fingernail trails that healed as fast as they appeared.

Jack gasped when Cas lowered his hands to the man's clothed ass. He bit Castiel's lips roughly, immediately panicking, until he pulled away and watched it heal. Cas grinned. "You can't hurt me either. I can do this all night." Jack growled and crashed his lips back into the angel's.

Clothes began flying, after a brief cussing match with Cas' tie. Soon, Jack sat in his underwear, Cas in his pants. "Why can't I take them off?"

"I don't wear underpants, Jimmy chose to wear Y-fronts and they were extremely tight." Had Jack not been Jack, he would have drooled. He attacked Castiel's neck, nibbling and sucking, creating bruises and watching them disappear almost as quickly as he made them.

"This is going to be so much fun, Angel. Just you wait." And with that he ripped Cas' trousers off.

Cas had been growing hard. By now, Jack was even harder. But both men gasped at the sheer size of Jimmy's endowment. "Now I see why the Y-fronts were uncomfortable."  
"That was unexpected. I didn't know God had blessed this vessel with such..." Jack cut him off, nibbling on Cas' jaw, neck, ear. His hands flew over the angel's body, revelling in the soft, warm skin.

Jack leaned back, straddling Castiel's hips. Somewhere in the tangle, Jack had lost his boxers. His erection stood at a right angle from his body. "Cas, I have a question. Two actually."

Cas cocked his head, and nodded his consent.

"First, on a scale of driven snow to coal, how experienced are you? And two, can I show you how we do it where I come from?"

"I don't understand, what has snow and coal got to do with my experience?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Castiel, you are making this sweeter and sweeter for me. Are you saying that you've never...been intimate with someone?"

"Never. There is no cause for an angel to do such things in Heaven."

"I would hardly refer to that as Heaven, Cas. That would be pure Hell for me."

Cas tried to disregard what Jack said. "Plus, I've been busy helping Dean, so much so that this vessel has no thoughts of anything beyond that."

"Oh, _there's _the name I was expecting to hear you say. I saw the way you looked at him, all helpless for a moment when you first saw us. Don't tell me you haven't thought about what _you _would like to do to him, what you would like _him _to teach you..."

"Dean...Dean has crossed my mind. But he would not agree, I don't think." Cas thought for a moment, thinking back to what Dean had said at the motel. "Maybe he would. I'm not sure. But enough about that." Jack smirked, and reached over Cas to retrieve something. He couldn't see what it was, but the tube smelled faintly of oil. He watched as Jack squirted some into his hands, and lathered his fingers.  
"Jack? What...what are you doing?" The man smiled at the angel. "Jack...ohh! That feels weird."

Jack slipped a wet finger inside of Cas, sliding in all the way to the knuckle. Jack looked to see some kind of reaction, but all he saw was a morbid curiosity in Castiel's eyes. He slipped a second finger in, and began to scissor away, stretching the tight muscle. No change in the angel's face. "If you are looking for some indicator of pain, like I said, humans cannot harm me like this."

Jack grinned, a large silly smile that split his face.

He slicked his hand over his erection, sighing gently in pleasure as he did so. he flipped Cas over onto his stomach, helping the angel prop himself up on hands and knees. Then, carefully, he positioned himself at Cas' entrance. "I need to warn you, Jack. I am very sensitive. Let me know if I hurt you." Jack scoffed, and pushed himself in.

A loud groan escaped from both men. Cas' a deep, gravelly rumble from deep within his chest. In direct contrast, Jack's breathy, smooth noise built up from his throat.

He slid all the way in, feeling the warm tightness radiate all around him. Enraptured, he watched as the light flickered and cast Castiel's wings in shadow along the room. Jack gasped in surprise, both at the sight of wings, and the tightness of Cas' sweet hole.

They barely noticed the clamouring in the hall.

Jack began to thrust, slowly at first. Cas whined and moaned, not knowing why he should, but demanding Jack go faster, harder, deeper! He changed his angle, gripping Cas' hips tight, trying to find...

"OH!"

...that!

Now that he knew where to hit, he really began to pace. His thrusts were hard and fast and true.

More clanging outside. Then a grunt, and the door flew open.

"Cas I...Dude! What the hell!?" Castiel yelped and buried his face in a pillow, feeling his face grow hot.  
"Dean, hello." Jack greeted, not moving from where he was. "Nice to see you again."

Dean crossed his arms. He raised his eyebrows, as if to say _'Well, explain then?'_

Castiel stuttered, tripped on words, and gave up. He knew no amount of soothing words would expel this from Dean's head. And he refused to wipe Dean's mind. No friend would do that. Jack decided now was a good time to make matters worse. Jack thrust once. Cas moaned quietly, embarrassed and turned on, all at once.

"Cas here was just talking about you, actually. Weren't you, Cas?" Jack slapped the angel on the ass for emphasis.

Cas glared at Jack, before turning back to Dean. He felt his expression change to shock, however, when he saw the bump in Dean's pants. Dean licked his lips. Jack began to thrust every time there was a pause in the conversation.  
"You were talking about me? What did you say?" The look Jack had in his eyes before didn't even come close to what Dean's looked like right now.

"He was telling me about the things he wants you to teach him. The things he wants to do to you." He leaned down, brushing his lips over Cas' ear. "Didn't you, Angel?" Cas shivered, feeling the goose bumps trail down his entire body. It turned him on seeing the two men discuss him as if he weren't there.

Dean growled, and when Cas looked up, he saw lust, so much lust. Not a trace of anger, or worry. It was _sexy_. "And what did he say that was, Jack?"

"Oh, all sorts of things. Mainly wanting your juicy cock in his mouth." He slapped Cas' ass again. "Wants to swallow everything you've got." Dean leaned his head back and moaned, desperate to compose himself. He breathed deep and looked at Jack.

"Oh he did, did he?" Dean quirked his mouth, even as he began to slip his own coat off. It landed on the floor without a sound. He stepped forward. "That doesn't sound much like Cas."

"Oh, but he did, Dean. Maybe not with words, no, but the intention was there. So eager to please once your name was mentioned. It was so amazing the way he gave in at the mention of your name."

Dean smirked again, stripping the layers of clothes off as he took slow, meaningful steps toward Cas. By the time he stopped, Cas could count the hairs on his thighs. Feel the heat rolling off him. Smell the lust on his skin. "Shall we have him please us then? Castiel has always been here to please, haven't you Cas?" Dean grabbed the angel's hair, pulling his face up. Dean leaned down and crushed a sloppy, heated kiss on Cas' lips.

The angel whimpered.

"Oh, I think you _know _what he likes, don't you, Dean?"

"I think I do, yeah. See, Cas feels no pain. Only pure, sweet pleasure. Don'tcha Cas?" He pulled the angel's hair again, causing him to squirm. He clenched around Jack, making the man groan under his breath. Dean's erection twitched.

"He said that, but I didn't think it was possible. How did you find this out?"

"Around about the time I met him, actually. I tried to punch him. Didn't even faze him."

"I bet you could do damage with those arms if you wanted to." Jack smirked again, squeezing and thrusting Castiel's hips.

Dean leaned in close to Jack, brushing Cas' face with his erection. Cas tried to taste it, but it lay resting on his shoulder, sinfully out of reach. Cas whimpered again, making two sets of eyes rest on him. "Jack, I think we forgot about our sweet little angel here. How's about we cheer him up?"

"What do you think he'd like, Dean? Do you think he wants all the attention for himself?" Jack reached to lay a hand on Dean's chest. "Or do you think he needs a demonstration of what the two of us are capable of doing?"

It was Dean's turn to smirk. He leaned down, crouching, level with Cas' face. He knew Dean saw the raw desperation. "Dean...just...Dean..." Dean grinned, standing again. This time, his sweet erection dangled precariously in front of his face. Cas leaned forward, inching closer and closer. He stuck his tongue out, and barely, just barely, grazed the tip of Dean's leaking cock.

Dean twitched his hips forward, causing Cas' body to jerk backward, in turn causing his ass to thrust back onto Jack's dick. As a result, Jack pounded Cas' prostate, and a strangled scream escaped the angel's lips.

Jack gripped Cas' hips tighter, effectively stopping all movement.

Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair. "You ready to shank this angel till he's begging us to end him?" He pulled Cas' face up, in time to watch Dean and Jack share a sloppy kiss, full of teeth and tongue.

Then Dean shoved his cock in Castiel's mouth, and the fun _really_ began.

It was like a yo-yo, Cas surmised. Although he didn't get much thought beyond that. The intense pleasure was clouding his mind.  
When Dean thrust forward, Jack pulled back, then Jack would thrust forward, and Dean would pull back. Cas tried as hard as he could to bring the most pleasure to the men. He licked, sucked, grazed Dean's delicious wet cock, and squeezed and clenched his ass for Jack.

A warm, fluttering feeling settled in his stomach.

Suddenly, he was empty.

A general consensus to leave the angel hanging.

He whimpered, and sat up, looking between the two men. Jack and Dean smirked. He must have looked comical, head swivelling between the two.

Jack climbed off the bed and crossed over to Dean. The two began making out, Cas' mind supplied the term '_hot and heavy_' from somewhere. He frowned and pouted. They were ignoring him. Cas didn't like to be ignored. He stood, trying to get their attention.

He tried masturbating. Nothing. He tried spanking himself. Nothing. He tried spanking them. _Still _nothing. His frown deepened.

He would just have to whip out his super strength, he reckoned.

With little more effort than a child batting a fly, he picked Dean up and threw him on the bed gently, while still proving he could be strong. Jack stared at the place Dean had been. The angel turned Jack towards him and crushed his lips into his own, tasting the years of space Jack had accumulated. Hands fluttering everywhere, tiny lick-kisses everywhere. Dean was on them again, hands on Cas' waist, teeth on Cas' shoulder.

Cas brought the three of them to the wall with the wave of a hand.

Jack had his back against the wall with Cas' chest on his, Dean's chest on Cas' back. Something unsaid passed between Jack and Dean, because suddenly Cas was being lifted, legs spread. Dean's strong arms were holding Cas' weight, Jack's leaning him forward. Dean took the opportunity to slide his hot cock inside of Cas' tight, wet, eager hole, while, at the same time, Jack grabbed Cas' cock and began pumping. Cas let out an unrestrained moan.

Dean thrust desperately into Cas, making him growl and moan like a wild animal. The whole time, Jack continued to pump and kiss and bite into Cas' soft flesh. "Uhhh! Dean...Jack...So...so close..." And he was. That fluttering feeling had settled into Cas' stomach again.

Dean thrust faster, catching the sweet spot inside. Cas screamed, clawing and writhing. Dean pounded it, again and again, basking in the glow of Cas really getting off. A light bulb blew, the clock exploded, and suddenly Cas was seeing stars. He screamed again, spurting his holy seed all over Jack's hands, chest, face. Jack came, covering Cas in the same way. Dean, feeling Cas' walls tighten, came too, shooting right against the angel's prostate, causing another wave of pleasure to pass over Cas.

Cas Winged them to the bed, where they collapsed in a sweaty, smelly heap of flesh. They all panted, out of breath and shaking. A giggle erupted somewhere from Cas' left. It was Dean. "Man! I haven't had a threesome in years. Only, it was two chicks last time."  
A burst of laughter from Cas' right, Jack's timbre this time. "Ah, yes. I think the last time I had a threesome, we were taking advantage of a hot little piece of ass, similar to your angel here, but a sexy, two-holed female." The men laughed, heartily and a bit throaty too.

Cas sighed, content and happy, for the first time in a millenia.

When the other two tried to talk, Cas reached both his hands up and covered each of their mouths. "We don't talk of this in the future." With that, he sent a wave of calm that had both Jack and Dean yawning. Within seconds they were sound asleep.

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
